


Strongarm's Night Out

by Vartheta999



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Slow Dancing, So an autobot walks into a bar...., Steeljaw's a cheeky fucker, kind of a ship fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartheta999/pseuds/Vartheta999
Summary: A restless night leads a young cadet to a bar where she finds company in the most unlikely of forms.(Takes place in season two after "Misdirection")(Not really apart of my canon)





	Strongarm's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this like GOD it's been 2 years

 It was a nice night in the scrapyard. The air was warm, crickets were playing their nightly symphony of chirps, and above the stars shone hard and bright against the dark night sky and the moon was full and bright. For the most part, it was quiet—

“UGH!”

….It was _almost_ quiet.

Strongarm fell back into her berth with another frustrated groan. She had been trying to recharge for the past two hours and thirty-five minutes, but she couldn't even keep her optics shut for more than five seconds.

Whenever she relaxed and was about to drift away into dreamland she would hear a small noise, like a twig snapping or woodpecker or some other Earth creature, so of course she turned off her audio receptors.

On most nights when she would turn them off to block out unwanted noise she would be out like a light in minutes if not seconds, but that wasn't the case this night. Instead of helping her relax the sudden silence creeped her out and she had begun think of the many things that would go wrong if with them off so she quickly turned them back on and decided to do other things to help with her insomnia like reading, drawing, exercising, she even tried to recharge in her vehicular form, but nothing worked.

She was still restless.

Strongarm stared at the ceiling of her quarters (A shack made of thick sheets of metal welded together with another sheet of metal serving as a door) and sighed. _I should just go and talk to Nitrobolt since he often stays up this late_ — _Wait, I forgot, he isn't here….Maybe I'll_ — _no, he isn't here either._

She wished they were here. She missed them both so much. She wished she could be with them now….she could just imagine having to stop Sideswipe from trying to kill Nitrobolt if they hadn't already made peace.

But, no, she was stuck here.

She frowned.

She had enough of her restlessness and she was going to do something about it. She wasn't gonna just sit here and sulk.

She got up from her berth and left her quarters, careful to make as little noise as possible as she snuck out the scrapyard, transformed, and drove off into the night.

“Where to now?” Strongarm finally asked herself when she had already gone a few miles up the road. “….I could go to the car wash. Nah, did that yesterday and the day before that. Maybe I could go to that place Nitro use to work when we were….But then he's told me never to go there because it's a rough place. But, then again, I am bored, restless, and feeling a little adventurous.”

She revved up her engines enthusiastically and sped away.

 

It took half an hour of u turns, changes of direction, and multiple wrong turns, but she finally made it.

“ _Queen Bitch_ ,” She read the multicolored neon sign aloud as she parked. “Charming.”

A moment later, she shut her engines off and a young Hispanic woman stepped out from the front.

She had short, dark curly hair that contrasted her bright, baby blue eyes that seemed to shine. She was wearing a mostly white and blue leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black pants that were neatly tucked into also black knee high boots.

_I haven't used this in awhile_. Strongarm thought looking herself over. She looked into one of the side mirrors of her alt mode and smiled. _I got to admit, I missed this face. I look absolutely adorable!_

She smiled at herself again before entering the establishment. She was met with loud music and the scent of alcohol with cigars. All around there were people socializing and drinking, and in the more open space of the place they were dancing.

_This looks cozy,_ She thought with a smile.

She ordered her drink at the bar and she walked around in search of an empty table sit at when she noticed something, or rather, _someone_ that caught her interest. It didn't help that he was staring right at her, either.

He was sitting alone, slowly drinking a glass of some drink, eyeing her attentively. He had tousled black hair and a bit of a stubble, overall a very rugged appearance and his features were very well defined, many would call this man handsome in human standards—Heck, she didn't think he was too bad herself.

Then there was his eyes. They were a piercing, golden-amber color and they seemed to look right through her as they continued to stare her down. It was almost intimidating.

But, what intrigued her most about this particular stranger was how familiar he looked and how from staring right at him, at those eyes, she seemed to _know_ him.

Suddenly, he smiled at her, revealing a pair of small fangs. She didn't know why, but she smiled back. She didn't know why, again, but she began to walk towards him.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the drink. The latter made no sense in her mind because, firstly, it was a soft drink, and secondly, she hadn't even begun to drink it.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting right in front of him.

“I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if it was okay to sit here….is it okay?” She asked nervously.

He gave her an somewhat amused look before nodding.

“Thanks,” She said.

After a moment of sitting with him in silence, she built up enough courage to ask the question. “I'm sorry, but you do look familiar, have we met before?”

He nodded.

“Really?”

He nodded again.

“I can't remember your name right now, can you refresh my memory?”

He smirked. “You can't remember my name when you beat my arse earlier this week? My face is still sore from that kick, Strongarm.”

“Steeljaw!?” She exclaimed in shock. “H-How did you know it was me?”

“A good guess. I don't know a lot of femmes that have that wide eyed innocence look.”

“Why are you here!?”

“Like everyone else, I do get bored. I happen to find this place entertaining so I come here every so often when I have the time,” He rocked his glass a bit, the ice cubes in it clinking against the sides as he did, before taking a quick sip. “I have to admit these humans, are quite….fun. I can see why you Autobots go to such extreme lengths to protect them. Maybe when I finally take this world, I'll spare them….Now it's my turn. What's a femme like you doing in here? You don't really seem like the type to frequent places like this.”

“I'm restless. But now I guess I should've stayed in bed,” She grimaced, shock turning to irritation.

Steeljaw tisked in disapproval, “Temper, temper, Strongarm. Weren't we just fine with each other barely minute ago?”

“That was before I knew who you were!”

“You wound me, cadet. Here comes my next question,” He stood up, looming over her, baring his fangs in a silent threat. “Where is he?”

“Where's who?”

“Nitrobolt!”

“Why do you care?” Strongarm frowned.

“I just do. Now tell me, where is he?” He snarled. “When I went to your literal scrap pile of a base, I could barely pick up his scent! That tells me he hasn't been there for almost as long as I haven't seen him.”

“I would never tell you. I'll only say he's away,” She snarled back. “And what did you mean that you'd see him? I thought he hated you—”

“I meant in battle,” Steeljaw sat back down and groaned. “….You still not going to tell me where he is?”

“No, because to be honest, I don't know what part of the world he's in,” She replied and got up to leave. “Goodbye.”

No way she was spending the whole night with him not too far away.

“Fine,” He grumbled, disappointed. “No use in trying to force it out of you, I'm not going to cause a scene….again. That poor boy….”

“Again?” She stopped. “What was the first time? What “poor boy”?”

He grinned up at her cheekily, knowing he had gotten her attention again. “I'll tell you if you have a seat, dear.”

She scowled as she sat back down. Damn her curiosity. “If I'm going to stay here and listen to your little story, here are some rules. Don't touch me, don't you try anything or—”

“Do you take me for a deviant?” Steeljaw cut in, looking a bit insulted.

“You tied me up in chains while I was unconscious, who knows what else you did meanwhile! Anyway, don't call me dear, either.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I won't, cadet. Anyway, earlier before you came in, I was involved in a little card game with a few of the patrons. I won, but one of them insisted I cheated and refused to give me currency—we were gambling, by the way—so we got into a little verbal spat that nearly turned physical. In the end, I did accidentally knock out some of his….human dentae.”

“How?” She questioned in disbelief.

“I tripped,” He shrugged. “....Why is Nitrobolt so far? Was he alright when you heard from him last?”

“One, a mission, two, he was okay—Wait a second!” She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do you care, again!?”

“I just do,” He repeated bluntly, “simple as that. He and I did work together a long time. In those instances those feelings do tend to grow between a pair.”

They sat in silence for a while, looking at the other every other moment.

“You want a refill of that?” He spoke up and motioned towards her empty glass. “I'd be happy to—”

“No.”

“Your loss,” He drank the rest of his and left for a moment, returning with another drink. “You know you could've left a while ago. There isn't a reason for you to keep me company—”

“I have another question.”

“Oh?”

She nodded.

“Well, speak up then, so you may go. Not that I don't enjoy this little thing we have going on, but you're really dampening my mood with that attitude.”

She blinked and looked away, appearing bashful and even upset as she hesitated, muttering to herself.

Steeljaw raised a brow. Why couldn't she just ask and get it over with? What was so hard about this particular question?

“What did you mean,” Strongarm _finally_ began, “when you said you were starting to like me?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

She slowly shook her head, confused.

“I was impressed. For one, you improved significantly when it came to combat. Then you, the good little cadet, was able to take my control very swiftly without me noticing. Almost like a career pickpocket,” He remarked. “This isn't the first time you've stolen from me, you know.”

She scoffed, “No, it isn't—I mean. Yes, it is! No, wait….”

He laughed quietly, “You remember that holodiary? You never put it back.”

_Oh….oh….Oh!_ She instantly thought back to the steel mill and the shrine she found, and how she took the holodiary in it with her. She almost forgot she still had it.

“I thought for the longest time that I lost it myself, thanks to you,” He furrowed his brows at her in anger for a moment before his gaze softened. “Now I'm not upset but I can't help but wonder why you had to take it—”

“Because you are a secret.”

Steeljaw cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“I mean….I didn't know. About you and Nitro….in that way at least,” She explained. “It was so strange and intriguing watching how you'd act so differently with him. You were so….gentle.”

She paused and he could see a small glint in her eyes and the tiny, barely noticeable smile that graced her features.

“And then how you both danced….It was hypnotic to say the least,” She sighed softly and looked him straight in his eyes. “I'm….sorry, I guess, for taking it. I'm sorry.”

He looked doubtful if the sincerity of her words and he looked upset for a moment. Than he cracked a smile at her as he stood and extended his hand to her.

“What?” She asked almost immediately before it clicked in her mind. “No.”

“It'll be fun.”

“I don't know how!”

"That's a lie. I know Nitrobolt taught you.”

“Oh….How do I know this isn't—”

“We're in a large space full of people, and I mentioned I don't want to draw attention to myself. So….” He extended his hand to her once again, “dance with me. I'll leave you alone right after.”

Strongarm looked at him then back to his hand, his hand then to him, his hand and back. Maybe she could just give him one dance, she didn't have to enjoy it, if it'll make him leave her alone then it's worth taking the risk. And if he did try anything, she could just scream bloody murder and he'll be dragged out.

“Fine,” She answered, standing up and taking his hand. “I'm not—Whoa!”

He pulled her towards him and smirked. “Come on, you don't want to waste time just standing there, now do you?”

"Do that again and this'll be over before it's begun,” She hissed and pushed him a bit, putting a whole foot of space between them and looking away from him.

_Just pretend he's Nitro or something,_ she told herself as they began to dance. _Just pretend. Focus on the music._

_If you want a lover_ _  
_

_I'll do anything you ask me to_ _  
_

_And if you want another kind of love_ _  
_

_I'll wear a mask for you_

Steeljaw looked at Strongarm, who still refused to meet his gaze even as he felt her become less tense. What was she afraid of? _  
_

_If you want a partner, take my hand, or i_ _f you want to strike me down in anger_ _  
_

_Here I stand_ _  
_

_I'm your man_

Meanwhile, Strongarm tried to think of anything other than the fact she was basically committing treason as she danced with the enemy.

She hated how much she was actually enjoying it.

_If you want a boxer, I_ _will step into the ring for you_

_And if you want a doctor,_ _I'll examine every inch of you_

They softly swayed from side to side and with each step they became more and more in sync with the music.

She didn't know what came over her when she finally met his gaze, baby blue mixing with his golden amber. _  
_

_If you want a driver, climb inside_ _  
_

_Or if you want to take me for a ride_ _  
_

_You know you can_ _  
_

_I'm your man_

She unconsciously got closer to him, almost in a trance, until she was barely an inch away from him.

_Ah, the moon's too bright_ _  
_

_The chain's too tight_ _  
_

_The beast won't go to sleep_

He dropped his eyes momentarily before looking at back, his head tilted to one side and a smile playing on his lips. _  
_

_I've been running through these promises to you_ _  
_

_That I made and I could not keep_

She felt herself smile back. _  
_

_Ah, but a man never got a woman back_ _  
_

_Not by begging on his knees_ _  
_

_Or I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet_

Steeljaw slowly spun her around— _  
_

_And I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat_

—and they dipped, faces mere centimeters apart. _  
_

_And I'd claw at your heart_

He offered her the sauciest grin she had ever seen, flashing his fangs, and it made her quickly think about how sharp they were in this form.

_And I'd tear at your sheet_

She felt absolutely petrified, she couldn't even move a single muscle, her face heating up as he leaned in. _  
_

_I'd say please_

His lips lightly brushed against hers— _  
_

_I'm your man_

He softly pressed a kiss against her lips.

She wanted to slap him—No, punch—No! She wanted to _strangle_ him at that moment. But she still couldn't move.

Much less think straight, everything was spinning.

She had to admit, it did feel….nice. The strange, feathery feeling that made her feel weightless and tired at the same time. She almost wanted to close her eyes and just— _Snap out of it!_

She needed to think of how to get out of this situation. She could kick him or bite him or—

Then, suddenly as he kissed her, he drew back and released her.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I must take my leave of you,” He smirked smugly at her sudden confusion, and he bowed to her before turning on his heel and sprinting away. “So long, Strongarm!”

“Bu—Wha—Hey!” She sputtered and chased after him. “You can't just—Get back here!”

When she finally got outside, when she finally got a hold of him, he had the audacity to laugh at her frustration. Before she could deliver her vengeance, his avatar faded away and the distance she heard a long lupine howl, like he was mocking her.

Strongarm held back the urge to scream in anger as she drove back to base.

There wasn't a use in chasing after him and wasting an entire night, he was probably long gone.

She crashed down into her berth with a yawn. At least the experience had in a way tired her out enough to the point her processor agreed she had to recharge.

As she blissfully drifted into her dreams, she thought about the night she had.

It had been, in a frustratingly annoying way, somewhat fun. The dance was nice. The kiss….She was unsure.

One thing was for certain; she had a secret now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm Your Man" by Leonard Cohen (RIP)


End file.
